The invention described herein relates to a medicine management device for persons who must frequently take dosages of medicines, and more particularly, to a programmer whereby a patient may conveniently know the time, the dose, and the type of medicine he is required to take. It is an improvement of known means for keeping track of medicinal dosages such as that described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,278,010 and 3,675,620.
In the treatment of many illnesses it is frequently necessary for a patient to receive several medications at prescribed times over a period of days or weeks. Whether these medications are self-administered or whether they are given in a hospital, doctor's office or clinic by a nurse or a doctor, it is extremely important that there be no mix-up in either the kinds of medicines, in the amounts administered or in the time when they are given. During the pharmacological training of nurses and doctors, great emphasis is placed on the absolute necessity for maintaining perfect accuracy in the administration of medicines and drugs. In many cases the patients life may be at stake and thus there is no room for error. Further, it is vitally important, in certain cases, that a medicine not be ommitted. Certain heart ailments and diabetic conditions, for example, require that a specific medication be taken on an exact schedule.